


been locked out of heaven

by SansaWolf



Series: the lines blurr (a dark!sansa stark) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark!Sansa, F/M, Poison, all sansa being freaking cool, also is roose a skin stealing lizard who deserves to burn, hastag kill listtttttt, kill list, no scrubs is basically the soundtrack, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaWolf/pseuds/SansaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"they'll love you." he whispers in her ear, her spine tingling with the irony of it all.</p><p> "they already do."</p><p>she grins as the knife slices through his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been locked out of heaven

"Have you a faith, Alayne?" The voice swims in her ears, and _gods_ , she could rip his throat out then and there.

"I have faith in death." He laughs, like it's all terribly funny, like it's all a joke to him.

"You and I. We are the same Alayne." _No, you’re a bastard, I am not._ "We've been told, no, over and over again. Until it burns into your memory." _No, you've been told no._ "We've been tortured with the fact of our existence." _Yes, that much may be true._

"Mhmm." She nods, faking a smile as he...licks, her neck. _Gods, stop. Are you a dog?_ , she almost screeches. Almost.

She allows him to indulge, in this final night. He's a fool and she knows it. A stupid fool that will be just another crossed off name on a list in her heart come sunrise. She lets him be rough and clumsy, lets him stumble through the acts like he's a god damn maiden. Her eyes stay trained on the window, she counts the stars, she whispers Robb's name, if only in her mind. _Robb is here_ , she reminds herself, _Robb is watching you_. The thought makes her shudder, that Robb has to see this, her bedding a disgusting bastard, who flayed Theon and tried to marry her, just because she slept with him once. Robb would be gentle, Robb would be sure of himself. Robb would whisper kind things to her, hold her so gently that it would give her chills.

But Robb is dead and she has grown bored with gentle. She wants bruises. She wants to feel alive. Ramsay does not make her feel alive. He makes her wish she would just die.

That morning, she asks him if he'll take a walk with her into the woods. When an arrow pierces his chest, she runs and gasps, pretends it was Myranda. But first, she washes the blood away in a stream, because no one will suspect a thin, weak, girl with no knowledge of stabbing bastards with arrows. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roose is easy to take down. He's just so sure, so positive that he is smarter. That he is the only player at Winterfell. With Walda plump with child, war and winter ended and threats small, Roose lets his guard down. He is not bothered by Ramsay's death in the slightest, with a new heir on the way.

Sansa meets with Walda for tea, she drinks it with her, smiling brightly.

"To future Boltons, and happy lives!" She cheers. Walda blushes, but drinks her tea as well.

Her screams sound across the castle, screeching as her child dies within her. It stings, having to kill a child that way.

"Alayne, have you any idea of what has happened?" Roose speaks frantically.

"I was speaking with her earlier, and she complained of stress. The child was causing her stress. She feared it would not be a male." She sighs, falsely reflecting on a story she's been planning for days. "Oh...do you think the stress could have caused it?! I hear that's what happened to Queen Cersei when she lost children. I am so sorry for your loss. Hopefully new heirs will come soon, my lord." She curtsies gracefully, but does not leave yet.

"What is it?" She sighs and looks at him sadly.

"Could I speak to her? I feel that a female presence may calm her." _Please, I have to kill you too,_ she might as well have begged _._

Roose dies in the morning, with a fever and his eyes glowing red from what the maesters are calling a fast acting disease.

 


End file.
